


Untitled (Bill/Steve Stockholm Syndrome)

by rsadelle



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was disconcerting at first, and frightening, the way Steve did everything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Bill/Steve Stockholm Syndrome)

It was disconcerting at first, and frightening, the way Steve did everything for him. Steve dressed him, undressed him, fed him, bathed him--sponge baths at first, and real showers when Bill started to get used to it all--and cleaned him up when Bill gave up hope of Steve ever letting him use the bathroom to relieve himself. Steve fucked him, too. That was almost worse than everything else put together. It wasn't his choice, but Steve made it so good for him that after a while he started to get hard at the first brush of Steve's fingers against his ass.

After a while, though, he started to like all of it. I'm Patty Hearst, he thought when he first realized that. He had a sudden image of himself in a bank with a gun. It sent him into hysterics. He cried and screamed, and Steve came in to comfort him. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted out of this Stockholm Syndrome hell.

Steve wrapped his arms around him and whispered softly to him, something soothing and meaningless. Bill struggled against it, fighting not to accept the comfort. Steve pressed him down against the bed, pressing him deep into the mattress with his weight.

"Stop it," he said, brushing Bill's hair back from his forehead. "Stop it." He kissed Bill's cheek softly. "You're okay."

"No." Bill struggled, trying to get away from Steve. "No."

But Steve only pressed down harder. He grabbed Bill's wrists and held them down against the bed while the rest of his body held Bill's body down.

"Yes," Steve crooned. "Yes, yes. Of course you're okay." He started to kiss Bill, pressing his lips against as much of Bill's skin as he could reach around Bill's twisting. "You're with me. I'll take care of you, Bill. You don't have to worry anymore."

"No," Bill protested, but weakly as Steve let go of his hands and began to stroke his now always-naked body.

"Yes." Steve's mouth began to follow the path of his hands. "Yes," he said, sucking at Bill's neck hard enough to leave a bruise. "Yes," he said, biting Bill's shoulder. "Yes," he said, licking the sharp points of Bill's nipples. "Yes," he said, dragging his lips down Bill's chest. "Yes," he said, wrapping his lips around Bill's cock.

"Yes," Bill finally said, faintly. "Yes," and then stronger as Steve's mouth and tongue began to work on him. "Yes," until he was nearly shouting it, on the edge of orgasm.

"Yes," Steve said, his mouth full of Bill's cock, and that really did make Bill scream.

"Steve," Bill half-sobbed, half-moaned.

"Yes, yes," Steve said, touching Bill gently now. He moved back up Bill's body and shared the taste on his tongue with a deep kiss. "Is that better?" he asked between kisses. "Are you okay now?"

Bill made a small whimpering sound in the back of his throat, and Steve chuckled.

"I know what else you want," Steve purred. "Stay still and I'll let you have it." He lifted himself off Bill slowly, making sure Bill wasn't going to move. He moved again, dragging his cock all the way up Bill's body to his mouth.

"That's a good boy," Steve crooned as he pushed his cock between Bill's lips. "You're so good." He brushed his hands over Bill's face. "You're such a good boy." He pressed one finger into Bill's mouth beside his cock. "Good Bill, good." And Bill really was very good. Once he'd stopped resisting so much, Steve had taught him to suck cock. He had been delighted at how fast Bill caught on. His breathing began to lose rhythm, and while he continued to touch Bill's face, he lost his ability to speak. Bill was _very_ good. He didn't choke when Steve came, even on his back with Steve's cock halfway down his throat.

Steve stayed where he was while Bill treated his cock to soft swipes of his tongue. "You're so good," he said when he could speak again. He slowly drew his cock out of Bill's mouth. "That was what you wanted, wasn't it?" he crooned. "That made you feel better, didn't it?" He leaned down and kissed Bill before he could answer.

"Yes," Bill sighed when Steve let go of his mouth.

Steve rewarded him with a deep kiss. "Good boy." He stroked Bill's cheek. "No more panicking now." He procured cuffs from the bedside table. He snapped them around Bill's wrists and attached them to the hooks in the wall. "Just a reminder," he soothed. He bent and trailed his tongue up the inside of Bill's wrist. "I need to work." He sucked another mark into Bill's neck. "Be a good boy now." He licked Bill's Adam's apple. "I'll bring you something later."

He turned out the light when he left. Bill was left with nothing to see. Nothing to hear but his own breath. Nothing to taste but the last drops of Steve in his mouth. Nothing to feel but the cuffs on his wrists and the air across his skin.

Steve came back some indeterminable time later with a candle in one hand and a plate in the other. He kept the plate above Bill's line of sight, but he put the candle on the table.

Steve knelt on the bed, careful to keep from touching Bill's body. "Were you good?"

Bill couldn't hide the adoration in his eyes. He hoped the low lighting would do it for him. "Yes."

Steve's lips curved into a smile. "Good boy." He brushed his finger against Bill's lips. "Open your mouth."

Bill's lips parted.

"Such a good boy," Steve crooned. He pressed his finger in and let Bill suck on it. When he took his finger away, he pulled Bill's mouth open. He pushed something else into it, something that was fleshy and soft.

Bill bit down, and flesh and juice flooded his mouth. Peach. It was sweet and juicy, and he welcomed the return of sensation.

The other half of the piece went into Steve's mouth. He ate it with the same look he had in the last moment before he came. He let the juice run down his fingers and wrist when he bit down on the next piece. He bent down and fed it to Bill in a kiss. Bill took in the fruit and tried to deepen the kiss, but Steve pulled back with a soft chuckle.

"Greedy, greedy," he admonished.

"Please." Bill's plea slipped out.

Steve placed a soft kiss on the edge of Bill's mouth. "Open," he commanded, and he pushed fruit and fingers between Bill's open lips.

A small sound escaped from Bill's throat as he sucked the juice and fruit from Steve's fingers. "More," he pleaded when Steve took them away.

Steve smiled down at him. "Yes, more." He chose another slice of peach from the plate. He bit into it and took half for himself before pushing the other half into Bill's mouth.


End file.
